


Dark Lord of All

by Strefy_Poza_Kanonem



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strefy_Poza_Kanonem/pseuds/Strefy_Poza_Kanonem
Summary: Cała prawda o reprezentacyjnym smoku Imperatora Otchłani.





	1. Little mistake

Lucyfer wezwał do siebie hodowcę smoków i krążył po gabinecie naprawdę wkurwiony.  
\- CO TO MA BYĆ?! – wydarł się na demona. Biedny głębianin nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi, wiec tylko skulił się bardziej i taktycznie przepraszał władcę.  
\- Ja się pytam o co chodzi! – Luc nie ustępował - Przecież on mnie w ogóle nie słucha! W ogóle! Zamówiłem smoka. RE-PRE-ZEN-TA-CYJ-NE-GO – zaakcentował sylaby uderzając pięścią o blat biurka dość mocno, by echo poniosło się po długich korytarzach Pandemonium - Jasne, jest wielki i wygląda groźnie ale nawet nie reaguje na imię!  
Hodowca podniósł głowę. Zaczął się domyślać, gdzie leży źródło problemu.  
\- A jak go wasza Mroczność woła? – spytał drżącym głosem. Lampa zaśmiał się szyderczo.  
\- Jak to jak, pacanie?! Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Stormagedon oczywiście!  
Demon przełknął głośno ślinę, przeklinając w myślach dzień, w którym postanowił zostać hodowcą smoków. Do tego najlepszym w Głębi! Mógł przecież dać się pożreć jakiejś bestii albo zdechnąć z głodu w zaułku podłej dzielnicy Limbo zamiast szukać uznania wśród piekielnej arystokracji. To byłoby znacznie lepsze.  
-Więc, Najmroczniejszy, Wieczna Gwiazdo Otchłani, Najwspanialszy spośród... - ponowne uderzenie w biurko skłoniło go by przejść do sedna – Właśnie tutaj może być problem. W dokumentach rzeczywiście ma wpisane Stormagedon, ale jak był mały to wołałem na niego Fafik i teraz nie reaguje na inne imiona – dokończył niemal szeptem.  
\- Słucham?! JAK?! – dopytał rozwścieczony archanioł, mając nadzieję, że to jedynie podły dowcip. Drżące z przerażenia ciało hodowcy przekonało go jednak, że jest on kompletnie szczery.  
\- Był taki śliczny jak się wykluł, samo tak jakoś mi na myśl przyszło... – demon próbował jeszcze się tłumaczyć, ale pozbawiony nagle sił Lucyfer opadł na fotel i zupełnie przestał go słuchać.


	2. Jak (prawie) rozpętałem wojnę

Lucyfer odebrał niespodziewane połączenie od wyraźnie zaniepokojonego Gabriela.

\- Stary, czy ty najechałeś mi Królestwo? – spytał regent prosto z mostu, co świadczyło o powadze sytuacji. Lampa zwlekał z odpowiedzią kilka sekund zastanawiając się, czy rzeczywiście mógłby pominąć tak istotny szczegół.

\- Nie, nie wydaje mi się. A dlaczego pytasz? – starał się nie wyglądać na zdezorientowanego, jednak w zaistniałej sytuacji nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej. Dżib odprężył się widocznie, odetchnął głębiej nim odpowiedział.

\- Otrzymałem właśnie raport mówiący, że w 3 kręgu lata smok i terroryzuje dusze w raju. Najwyraźniej jednak jakiś stróż znów poszedł na patrol pijany. Cieszę się, że to nie twoja sprawka – wysilił się na lekki uśmiech, który miał być czymś w rodzaju przeprosin za niepotrzebne zawracanie świecącej głowy.

\- Znów? Nie świadczy to o waszym patrolu najlepiej. Jestem gotów pomyśleć, że Michałkowi zelżała ręka. Wiesz do czego może doprowadzić brak dyscypliny? – Lampa udawał urażonego wcześniejszą insynuacją. Pewnie wykorzystałby sytuację bardziej i konkretnie pożartował z Gabriela oraz tego, pod iloma względami Głębia jest lepsza, ale jedynym na czym mógł się skupić były dwa słowa, które aż huczały w jego umyśle: „KURWA, FAFIK”.


	3. Jak rozpętałem wojnę

Ogrody regenckie na Księżycu. Wiatr szumiał cicho pośród liści kwitnących jabłoni, jednorożce spacerowały po niedalekiej polanie, maleńkie ptaszki ćwierkały przysiadając na murku ogromnej fontanny. Tuż obok stał równie pokaźny stół, syto zastawiony owocami, winem i przekąskami, a przy nim zasiadło czterech archaniołów. Rozmawiali spokojnie, rozluźnieni, uśmiechając się do siebie, bo naprawdę rzadko mieli okazję tak się zrelaksować. Prawdziwie rajski obrazek.

Tak było przynajmniej jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Teraz stój był wywrócony, jednorożce uciekały w popłochu, a płatki kwiatów z najbliższych jabłoni odlatywały niesione silnym wiatrem. Ten sam podmuch sprawił, że Rafael wylądował na trawie razem z krzesłem, ciągnąc za sobą obrus z resztkami podwieczorku. Razjel zdołał zachować równowagę, ale nie zdążył zrobić uniku przed zdjętą z impetem zastawą, przez co kremowe ciasto rozmazało się po jego starannie zaplecionym warkoczu. Na szaty w kolorze słońca i łez rozlało się regenckie wino, więc Michael klął tak donośnie, że sam Pan mógłby się objawić tylko po to, by zwrócić mu uwagę.   
Umilkł dopiero, gdy po uderzeniu wiatru nadeszło drugie – tym razem wody. Najmocniej oberwał stojący w osłupieniu Gabryś. Białe, błyszczące niczym Jasność szaty przyklejały mu się do skóry, odznaczając się na napiętych z wściekłości mięśniach. Pozostali archaniołowie próbowali zasłonić się skrzydłami, jednak niewiele to dało. Mieli przemoczone szaty, potargane fryzury, a z włosów i piór kapała im woda. Zmokły majestat Królestwa. Nad tym wszystkim rozbrzmiewał śmiech stojącego w cieniu drzewa Lucyfera, z przyjemnością oglądającego jak Fafik moczy się w fontannie regenta.


End file.
